


A Proposal

by iimplicitt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Implied Sexual Content, Older Characters, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Team Up, Tension, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimplicitt/pseuds/iimplicitt
Summary: ombre blanche is a notorious criminal loose in paris, constantly evading chat noir and ladybug's grasp. one night however, the mischief maker comes to adrien's door with a proposal in mind.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Female Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> note i've only seen like six episodes but i wanted to write something. in this they are 19 years old, and if people like it i can definitely consider turning this into a full story. and if i do it will most likely include smut and graphic depictions of violence.
> 
> prompt inspired by xmelodiq on tumblr
> 
> enjoy!!!

adrien had been woken up to emergencies a multitude of times. 

ranging from an explosion in the city to plagg whining about being hungry. both relatively normal in his line of work, being a hero to parisians left little room for surprise.

yet there he was, exhaustion clinging to his narrowed eyes as he stood in nothing but pajama pants as she paced around his room, acting like it was an exhibit.

ombre blanche was a notorious thief, and if he were to be so blunt she was a murderer, who caused chaos in the city, always somehow managing to slip between his and ladybug’s fingers. she was self made, never akumatized which made her both easy and difficult to fight.

since she was acting on her own will, adrien didn’t see the point in holding back. she was harming citizens for her own purposes, and was a nusicince to deal with when he had other shit going on. 

however, she was skilled. clearly had a few years of experience on her belt and he wondered if she had been more of an underground criminal in the past before deciding to surface.

did he mention he found her infuriating?

she discovered his identity in a pathetically short time, yet he was still clueless to hers. 

he didn’t know why she hadn’t gone public with the information yet.

“you have a lovely room,” she mused. her eyes were a violently crimson color, looking bloody against her ashen skin. she had the name  _ white shadow _ for a reason, she appeared completely void of color despite her red eyes and black tinged veins that crawled under the skin of her hands. and she could form foggy white blades that were sharp as ice from thought alone.

her platinum, short cropped hair swayed as she tilted her head at him and grinned sharply.

“cat got your tongue?” 

at his annoyed glare she laughed, the sound feeling like knives against his ears. “i didn’t come here to kill you in your sleep, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“what else was i supposed to assume? you dropped in for a friendly hello?” he had to clear his throat at the end, his words coming out rough with the sleep.

“not exactly, but close.” at his raised eyebrow she continued, gliding her hand along his desk as if it were normal that she was in his home. “i have a proposal.”

adrien laughed dryly, the sound coming off more as a cough. “i’m flattered, but i’ll have to decline.”

she didn’t blush, he wasn’t even sure if she were capable. all she did was sigh lightly and cross over to the stairs that led up to the library he had. “rich people buy all these books… have you even read all these?” she asked over her shoulder, pleased to see that he had followed her up to the loft. though he kept his distance.

“i have.” is all he said, arms still crossed over his bare chest. not particularly comfortable he was so vulnerable in front of her. the daggers at her thighs were glinting in an almost teasing manner the longer he stared at them.

“so,” she purred as she eyed an original edition of victor hugo’s _ les miserables _ \- he wondered if she’d try to steal it - “what do you say to, how should i word this?... working on something together?”

adrien blinked at her, jaw going slack as his brows raised in disbelief.  _ working together? _

“are you insane?” he hissed.

she shrugged a shoulder and leaned against the shelves, “possibly.” 

it occurred to her that she probably caught him at a bad time. she did wake him up at nearly four in the morning after all. but honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised by her antics anymore. he should be thankful she didn’t rouse him from sleep with a blade to his throat.

“look, neither of us wants hawk moth around,” she neared adrien, her body far too close and intimidating as he backed into the glass railing. despite her being shorter than him, her presence was suffocating. “it would be smart if we get rid of him now, and what easier way to do that than team up?”

adrien scoffed, giving her a once-over. her attire was tight fitting and a pristine white, the material running all the way up to just below her jaw in a high collar and clinging to her best assets. he refocused his attention on the cruel smirk that was tugged at her blood stained lips behind her mask.

he often had the intrusive thought that she was too attractive for her particular choice in career.

“if you’d stop eye-fucking me and answer.”

“i-i am  _ not- _ ” he stuttered, his face feeling as if someone injected molten lava into his cheeks. refusing to admit to himself that that was in fact what he had been doing.

“mhm.” her finger grazed along his jaw, cold to the touch and a chill ran itself down his spine. he hated it, hated the small inkling of a thrill that was coursing through him. how could someone he’d fought so many times be enticing such a reaction? they’ve practically dropped buildings on eachother, drowned each other, shot at, hit, and stabbed… yet there they were. 

her finger danced down his neck, “wouldn’t it be fun, working together?” her breath was warm, a sharp contrast to her freezing touch and it ghosted over the skin she had been trailing her fingers over. 

“no,” adrien snapped. trying to lean away from her in a poor attempt to hide the goosebumps that had littered his skin. he could barely budge, her body pressing him against the railing. “it sounds reckless and stupid. not to mention disastrous.”

“don’t you get it?” she hummed lowly, taking that final step forward and she was standing between his legs with her hands softly, gently, dragging down his torso and her fingers hooked onto the rim of his pajama pants. his breath hitched.

“being reckless is  _ so  _ much fun.”

adrien swallowed thickly, trying to get his wits about him. “why do you want to get rid of him? i find it hard to believe this would be out of the kindness of your heart.” if she even had one, he thought. 

her nails dug into the exposed skin of his hips and he went dizzy for a moment, finding it hard to concentrate on her voice.

“hardly, he’s bad for business.”

her hands snaked further down and he made haste to grab onto her wrists, halting her movements. “aren’t i as well?”

head ticking to the side, she considered him for a moment, taking in his flushed features, messy bed hair, and dilated eyes. 

“i can handle you.”

despite himself, adrien found himself smirking. “you sure about that?”

her wrist broke free and dropped down those last few sinful inches and he shuddered at her touch. her voice was a seductive lull, “indefinitely.”


End file.
